1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a standby power supply circuit with a low power consumption which is capable of reducing a power consumption of electric instruments in a standby state that is waiting for a signal to be outputted from a wireless remote-controller.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a standby power supply circuit in accordance with a conventional art.
With reference to FIG. 1, when a rectifier 101 receives a commercially used AC power source, rectifies it and outputs a DC voltage to a standby power supplier 104, the standby power supplier 104 which was in a standby state supplies the electric power to a relay driver 103, an infrared ray receiver 105 and a microcomputer 107. The relay driver 103 controls the ON/OFF operation of a relay 102.
When a user operates a remote controller 100 and a power-ON signal is outputted from the remote-controller 100, the infrared ray receiver 105 receives the power-ON signal and outputs it to the microcomputer 107. Then, the microcomputer 107 controls the relay 102 to be turned on or turned off through the relay driver 103, thereby outputting of the power supply of a main power supplier 106.
Generally, with regard to the electric instruments operated by the remote-controller, if no electric power is supplied to the electric instruments, the electric instruments are in a standby state until the power is supplied thereto. Furthermore, in order for the electric instruments to be readily switched from the OFF state or the standby state to the power-ON state, the electric instruments include the standby power supplier 104 for supplying the power in the standby state.
Accordingly, when the power-ON signal is outputted from the remote. controller as a user operates the remote-controller 100, the infrared ray receiver 105 receives the power-ON signal and outputs it to the microcomputer 107. Then, upon receipt of the power-ON signal, the microcomputer 107 controls the relay driver 103 or the main power supplier 106 so that electric power can be outputted from the main power supplier 106.
However, generally, the electric instruments are in a standby state for a longer time than in the operating time, so that more power is consumed in the standby state, leaving a task that the power consumed in the standby state of the electric instruments should be effectively reduced.